1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair-curler of the kind comprising a substantially tubular inner support member and an outer coating formed of a fabric carrying a plurality of substantially thread-like elements extending therefrom forming elements for hooking and retaining the hair of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair-curlers of the above mentioned type are already well known and used. They are based on a fabric in which the hooking elements are formed of synthetic filaments extending from the fabric and forming at their ends hooks mushroom-caps or similar retaining elements. These elements are usually arranged in parallel rows, spaced apart by apertured regions, the apertures of which, in cooperation with the apertures provided in the support member, provide for ventilation of the hair-curler. The hair retaining and ventilation properties of such hair-curlers are dependent on a greater or lesser mutual distance between the parallel rows of hooks, which are circumferentially or longitudinally arranged with respect to the hair-curler axis. Therefore, by arranging the rows of hooking elements closer to each other a better retaining action is obtained, but this is detrimental to the curler ventilation and can lead to a greater danger of tearing of the hair of the user.
Furthermore, the known hair-curlers do not permit a correct adaptability of the curler surface to the configuration of the head of the user, in any position thereon. In fact, with these curlers, even if a very flexible inner support member is provided, the outer coating will not be capable of following the different configurations of the support member and excessive thickening or thinning out of the hooking elements on the outer coating will occur.